


Miracle of the Sea

by LighthouseFeminism



Series: I Give Myself to the Miracle [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, Panic Attacks, Sea mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseFeminism/pseuds/LighthouseFeminism
Summary: Raven wakes up in the middle of the night after a terrible dream and finds it hard to breathe.Luna is there to help her down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene in the new episode where Luna is helping Raven come down from her rage, and the tumblr post that mentioned exactly what I was thinking. (https://theskaiandthesea.tumblr.com/post/158507704520/sobbing-i-bet-luna-would-comfort-raven-in-the)
> 
> I took some liberties with Luna's voice because I haven't watched the show since Lexa, but I couldn't just let this couple be with a measly 2~3 fanfics here.
> 
> I hope you like it! This is my #1 first fanfiction of all time, so I really hope this isn't too bad.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcomed.

Raven had always had trouble falling asleep. Something about the stillness of the night brought back nothing but bad thoughts. Even now, as Luna slept next to her she still tosses under the sheets.

After what felt like hours, Raven lifted the sheets and rolled out of bed, defeated. She shivered as the cool air of the compound touched her bare legs and her feet brushed the cold concrete floor. When she got to the bathroom she stared deep at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. Raven’s eyes were half-open and dark circles underlined them. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water, hoping the feeling would clear her mind. She shook her head, letting the droplets fling off of her face. Raven swiped at her eyes before staring at herself in the mirror again, and she almost jumped out of her skin.

Opposite her stood Clarke, eyes sunken, cheeks hollow. Blisters covered parts of her face and, in a low, raspy voice, she spoke to Raven.  
**“You left us Raven. Why did you leave us?”** Raven couldn’t do anything but shake her head, her eyes wide in terror. From behind Clarke, two more faces stepped out. Bellamy and Octavia, both of their faces as empty and blistered as Clarke. They continued in unison.  
**“Why Raven? We needed you and you left us.”**  
**“No, I didn’t, I... I’m going to save you, I’m going to make the nightblood…”** More figures step out - Abby, Kane, Jasper, Murphy.  
**“You are too late Raven. It’s not enough.”** They all fade in an instant and Raven finds herself staring at herself in the mirror, breathing harsh.

In seconds, Raven is replaced by one last figure in the mirror - Luna. Her eyes are dark and bloodshot, blood and mud and blisters cake her skin. Through cracked lips, she says only one thing.  
**“You failed…”**

 

Raven bolts upright, a gasp of air fills her lungs. She sits in her bed, covered in sweat, hair stuck to her face at odd angles. Her labored breathing continues, and she fumbles her shaking fingers through her hair.

She hadn’t failed… right? There was still time? Raven knew that she still had to work on the calculations, but they were so close, she just needed…  
Her hands were in front of her, clenched so tight she almost couldn't feel her fingers. Her breathing was turning shallow enough that she was having trouble thinking. Raven shut her eyes as tight as she could so she didn't have to see the images of her friends anymore. That only made it worse. She raise her clenched fists to her ears, trying to stop the ceaseless noise in her head. All she could hear was… **“You left us...it’s too late… you failed.”**

Someone was saying something but Raven couldn't make it out. The sound repeated, but still, nothing. Soon, she felt hands glide up her arms, until they reached her balled fists, and caressed them.

Luna’s chin rested against Raven’s shoulder as she whispered in her ear  
**“Shhh, it's okay… it's okay… Breathe… In… out...”** Luna took deep breaths as she spoke, trying to guide Raven down.

Raven’s breathing was uneven and shaky, but slower than it was moments ago. Luna swayed as she took her deep breaths, setting a pattern that Raven could keep.  
**“ _Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom lanik-de…_ ”**

Raven followed as best she could, taking trembling breaths in unison with Luna. Once she could form words, she followed her lover’s whispers with mumbles.  
**“** ** _Ai giv ai op…_ ”**  
**“ _Gon nemiyon…_ ”**  
**“ _Kom lanik-de…_ ”**

After Raven’s breathing normalized Luna fell silent. In the quiet of the night she swayed with her, their sheets covering their entwined legs. After a minute or so Raven was able to release her fingers, one by one, and Luna laced their fingers together.

With Raven’s chest rising and falling at a regular interval, Luna wrapped her arms around her lover. For a few moments they sit together in the warmth of the embrace and silence of the darkness around them.

 **“You scared me, _ai hodnes_. What did the darkness show you?”** Raven was still for a moment, savoring Luna’s arms around her and the warmth of Luna’s cheek on hers.  
**“I… I saw my friends. Everyone. I was too late to save them.”** Luna nodded in understanding.  
**“There is still time Raven. We have not lost yet.”** Luna settled back on the bed and Raven followed. Raven turned outward, toward the wall, and Luna nuzzled in behind her. Luna wove her arms around Raven’s waist and rested her forehead against the back of Raven’s head. **“And I will be here with you for every step.”**

For the first time in months, Raven found actual rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I was also thinking about maybe making a long form fic about how their relationship started and got to this point, what do you think?


End file.
